Time Pieces
by BlueKittyGal
Summary: Continuation of my stories 'PocketWatch, Locket & Loneliness', and 'Pieces of the Puzzle', 'Time Pieces' takes place 13 months after 'Pieces of the Puzzle'. The final continuation of my series of fan fictions based on Ruby.
1. I'm known as the Dagger Alchemist

Chapter One

Coldness filled the musty room as silence was only broken by the soft sound of breathing. A figure stood quietly in the center of the darkness, awaiting her return. The door opened letting in a blinding light from outside. A cry came from in the room, near the back where a baby lay wrapped in blankets. A new figure stepped in. She was back.

"Did you get it?" The figure asked. He stepped forward reaching out his hand. The girl took a bag from her pocket. It was small and light, carrying the tiny parcel inside it. She handed the bag to him. He emptied its contents into the palm of his hand and smiled with delight as he fingered the blood-red powder that had been inside the bag. "You've done well, Dagger Alchemist." The girl dipped her head in gratitude for the praise.

"Thank you, sir." She said. The man put his hand on her shoulder.

"You've been serving me well. I think it's about time I let you go," he took his hand from her shoulder and walked over to a small table. He picked up a map off of it and showed it to the girl. "Do you see this?" He pointed to a red mark located over a large forest area. The girl nodded. "Tomorrow some travelers will be going through there. I want them eliminated. I want you to earn your freedom. Kill the Fullmetal Alchemist." The girl bowed to him.

"Yes, sir,"

Morning came damply as showers sprinkled the forest. The girl, known commonly as the Dagger Alchemist, kept in wait of her victim. She was soaked to the skin but she didn't care. She had to earn her freedom and that was all she was focused on. She usually didn't do assassinations but she couldn't refuse her master again. As she heard footsteps drawing near she reached for her knives. Each one was etched with a small array inside of a circle, a different design for the different knives. She picked out her weapon of choice- a large dagger made of glass. She listened as the footsteps grew louder. In a few moments the Fullmetal Alchemist would be dead. In a few moments she would be free.

She swiped her hand over the circle on its blade making it like a mirror. She tilted it back as she pressed herself against the nearest tree. She saw shadows in the reflection, one much larger than the other. She pressed her fingers to the blade, changing it back. The footsteps stopped. Had they seen her? Impossible. Her grayish outfit camouflaged her when she was next to the bark of the trees. She held her breath as they began to talk. She couldn't understand what they were saying; her heart was pounding in her ears. She felt her pulse quicken when she knew she had been discovered. She swallowed hard. Carefully she tried to listen to what they were saying. They were coming to see who was there. All instinct told her to abandon the mission, to follow them and strike later, but her mind was set on freedom. No, she had to attack, and she had to do it now. She waited quietly while they came in closer. Once she was sure they were close enough she jumped out from behind the tree, the dagger in her hand swinging into the right arm of the smaller of the two. She pulled it out. No blood. She looked up at the startled face of the Fullmetal Alchemist and stood, frozen to the spot, as it struck her. How could she have not realized it? How could she not have known? Was she really that worried about her freedom that she wasn't thinking? She dropped the dagger and climbed the tree she had been hidden behind, leaving the two boys standing there, dazed. She jumped from tree to tree until she was out of sight.

"Brother, do you think that was her?" Alphonse asked. Edward Elric kept his eyes fixed on the spot where seconds ago a girl had stood with a dagger ready to kill him. He didn't move. "Brother?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." He said. He ran in the direction the girl had just gone, his right arm dangling limply. He knew he would be faster being on the ground but he also knew the protection of the trees was in her favor. He quickly caught up to her. She was sitting on a large tree limb, clutching something around her neck. He stood directly under the tree but she didn't seem to notice.

"Why did I ever have to let myself be enslaved by him?" The girl cried out in anger. "Why, damn it!"

"Who," Ed called up to her. She gave a startled gasp and looked down. "Who's 'slave' are you? Actually, who are you?"

"I am a State Alchemist, like you are. I'm known as the Dagger Alchemist." She said. Ed grunted.

"I mean your name, you idiot!" He yelled. She turned away, jumping down from the tree.

"None of your business," She began to walk away but a cry from behind froze her in her tracks.

"None of you are going anywhere," a woman jumped down from one of the trees with a baby in her arms. "Not until I know how you became a human!" She extended her finger into a pointy lance and aimed it at the girl's neck.

"How did you get her, Lust?" She asked. Lust smiled.

"Answer my question or you'll never see your eighteenth birthday." Lust sneered. "Or should I say, Amber's first?"

"Don't you dare!" She yelled, turning around. Lust withdrew her finger from the girl and put it against the baby's head. "Edward, you know who I am, now you need to know who she is."

"I already know. She's the homunculus called Lust." Ed said.

"No, I mean the baby." She walked up to Ed. "My baby. Our baby," Edward froze. Lust paused for a moment.

"Well, this is even better. Now I have something you'll both want to protect." She taunted.

"So you are her," Ed mumbled. "You are Ruby." She cringed.

"That name is so painful. It hurts to remember." She said. She looked at Ed's limp arm. "I'm so sorry. When I was ordered to assassinate the Fullmetal Alchemist I didn't realize it was you."

"Enough," Lust said. "Tell me where you got the Stone that made you human!"

"No one has to say anything," an old man came out from behind a large tree. He seemed like any day could be his last yet he walked with steady steps. "Lust, hand me the baby."

"What are you doing here, Envy?" Lust asked. The baby cried out loudly.

"Give her back to me!" Ruby cried. "She's only a baby, she needs me, please, give her back!"

"Do it, Lust." Ed called. "My brother is on his way. I may be crippled but he won't be."

"I'm no fool; I know he has to use circles." Lust said. She screamed as Envy, now in his preferred form, tackled her to the ground. He took the baby from her, pushing her down as she tried to stand up. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled. Envy handed the baby to Ruby, turning to keep Lust distracted.

"Ruby, come with me," Ed took Ruby's hand. He pulled her along until Envy and Lust where far behind them and they had found Al.

"Thanks," she panted. Ed sat down beside her on the mossy ground.

"So, what's her name?" He asked, taking the baby in his good arm and laying her on his lap. "And is she really mine?"

"Yes. Her name is Amber." Ruby put her hand just under her neck, covering something.

"What's that?" Al asked. Ruby looked down.

"My pocket-watch, I keep it on this neck band to remind me of how I'm like a dog kept on two short leashes."

"Two leashes?" Ed asked.


	2. You have beautiful eyes

Chapter Two

"Yes, two leashes. I can't go into detail right now, though" Ruby sighed, pulling her knees in close to her chest. "I need to figure out what to tell him, what to say,"

"Tell who?" Ed and Al asked in unison. Ruby shook her head.

"Never mind, it isn't for you to deal with." It didn't keep their curiosity subsided but they didn't ask more since she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Anyway, we were on our way back home, to Resenbool, when you... Inconveniently got in our way," Ed said. "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure your sister would be happy to see you." He handed the baby back over to Ruby and put his arm around her shoulder. Ruby stared down at the ground, tears loosely flowing from her eyes. She wanted to go with them and see her sister again, but the thought of him stopped her. As long as Edward was still alive, he wouldn't let her be free. She wanted freedom more than anything else, but she knew too well what loosing a loved one is like, and imagined it would be ten-times worse to kill them herself. No, killing Ed wasn't an option.

"Ruby," Al poked her in the arm. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm okay." Ruby looked at Ed's eyes. In all the time she'd spent staring into them, she'd never paid attention to their details. The way the golden-brown color seemed almost yellow in some places. "You have beautiful eyes, did you know that, Ed?" Ed blushed at the unexpected compliment.

"Thanks, I think," he responded. They both stood up, Ruby carrying Amber in her arms. "So will you come with us?"

"I- I can't, I want to but-"

"But what? Why won't you tell me who is making you so skitterish?" Ed was beginning to get annoyed at Ruby's secrecy. "If you tell me, maybe I can help."

"No, you can't help. I don't think I want you to try, either. I don't want you getting hurt, like I was." Ruby turned around, pushing the memories away as best as she could. Ed and Al stared at her.

"What do you mean, like you were? Did he do something to you?" Al asked. At the thought of this Ed got angry, grabbing Ruby's arm and turning her around.

"If whoever it is did anything to hurt you I want to know so I can kill the little punk!" Ruby pulled away.

"Just drop it, alright?" She sighed. "I really don't want to keep talking about it, so drop it now or I'll kill you just to shut you up!" Ed shook his head.

"Fine, but quit talking about him yourself, then," Ed started walking away through the trees, turning around just before he was out of sight. "Come on, already!"

"Edward Elric, what on Earth did you do to your auto-mail this time!" Winry hollered. She pulled her wrench out from seemingly no where, aiming it at Ed's head.

"Hey wait a minute, I didn't do this, she did!" Ed yelled back, dragging Ruby through the door. Winry dropped her wrench, staring blankly as Ruby cradled the crying baby in her arms.

"Ruby," Edward said, "attacked me from out of no where. Don't go hitting me with that damn wrench again."

"Ruby? How long have you been with Ed and Al?" Winry asked. "And that baby?" Ruby smiled, hugging her sister tightly.

"They just found me today." Ruby fell to her knees. Winry and Ed got down next to her.

"You okay?" Ed asked. He put his hand on her forehead. "You're not sick."

"No but I'm starving! I haven't eaten in two days." Ruby sighed, trying not to mention him in front of Winry.

"C'mon, let's get you into my room. You can lie on my bed and I'll get you some soup." Winry and Ed helped her up the stairs to Winry's room, sitting her on the bed.

Thunder cackled outside, waking Ruby from her dreams. She looked out the window, pulling the covers up to her chin as she watched the rain pour down from the skies. She nearly jumped out of her skin as the door creaked open.

"I thought you might be awake," Winry whispered. Ruby sighed, flopping herself down onto the pillow.

"It's just you," she sat up again, moving over to make room for Winry to sit down. "I thought it was some evil thunder-controlling electricity freak." Winry laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you," she looked down at the foot of the bed where Amber was nestled among about fifty blankets. "Edward told me about her."

"Yeah," Ruby whispered, "at first, I was afraid he wouldn't like her, but he seems to be okay with it now."

"Of course I'm okay with it." Ed stepped in from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Winry asked, reaching under one of the pillows and pulling out her trusty wrench- again.

"Not too long." Ed sat down near Amber. "Hey Winry mind if I talk to Ruby alone for a minute?" Winry stood up.

"Sure,"

"What do you want to talk about?" Ruby asked. Ed moved over so that he could hug Ruby with his newly-fixed arm.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. "I should have been there for you; I should have helped you take care of her all this time!" Ruby rested her head on Ed's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Edward, everything turned out okay." She nuzzled her face into his chest seeking comfort from the fears tugging at her like so many ropes.

"It's not okay," Ed said. "I let you go, again, and I didn't even know you were going to have my child. I should've been there to take care of you and I wasn't." He pulled away from her. "I want to make things right. I want to help take care of you now, and I'm going to start with killing the bastard who made you his own personal slave."


	3. Brother, is something wrong?

Chapter Three

By morning the thunder and lightning had stopped but the rain was still as heavy as ever. Ruby was afraid of what Ed might try and do. She couldn't let him try to find him. She knew what could happen if Ed did find him. She couldn't let anything like that happen.

"Ruby, get up, it's time for breakfast!" Pinako tapped on the bedroom door. "Honestly, how anyone could sleep so late is beyond me."

"Yes ma'am. Coming!" Ruby called. She quickly got dressed and headed down into the dining area. Ed and Al were already sitting at the table and Winry was bringing out a big stack of pancakes. She sat down across from Edward.

"Good morning, Ruby," Al said.

Ruby smiled. "Good morning, Al." Winry plopped down beside her, forking some pancakes onto her plate. Ruby took some, too. "Amber's still sleeping." She said. Ed poked his pancake with a fork.

"Brother, is something wrong?" Al asked. Ed sighed, stabbing down into his pancake.

"I'm not hungry." He said. He walked out of the room, not even casting a backward glance. Winry looked concerned.

"Something's wrong. Ed is always hungry." Winry said. Ruby stood up, following Ed. She knew he couldn't go anywhere in the rain but she didn't want to chance it.

"Ed, are you okay?" She asked. She turned a corner and, sure enough, he was standing by the open door. He turned around to face her, tears streaking his cheeks. "Ed, please, tell me what's wrong." Ruby asked.

"Everything," he said. He shut the door and slammed his fist to it. "Everything's wrong, damn it! If Al and I had stayed behind, you wouldn't have been murdered! The military would have never had a reason to be there and you would never have had any problems!" He fell to his knees on the floor, clenching his fists.

"Edward, it is not your fault!" Ruby said firmly. "Stop blaming it all on yourself. If this and if that won't turn back time." He looked up at her. She had never been so firm before. She was sure growing up from that innocent little kid he'd left behind, before she was murdered. "Ed, just let things be. The more pressing issue right now is what I should do about my final mission." Crying from upstairs interrupted their conversation. Ruby ran to check on Amber and Ed followed. Ruby picked the little baby up and whispered soothing words into her ear, helping her to calm down. Ed smiled at the sight of them.

"Can I hold her?" He asked. Ruby handed Amber to him.

"This is your daddy, Amber," she whispered. Ed smiled down at the baby- his baby- and couldn't help but feel happy. "She has your eyes," Ruby said. Ed looked closely at Amber's eyes.

"Yeah, she does." He said. He handed her back to Ruby who had picked up a bottle. She carried Amber down the stairs and into the kitchen where she prepared breakfast for the baby- milk and a little bit of apple sauce.


	4. I couldn't bear to watch you suffering

Chapter Four

By the afternoon the rain had let up to a drizzle and everything seemed tense; waiting for something to happen, as if something was expected; anticipated. Not much was said all through breakfast, though lunch was more than loud.

"Ruby, I want you to tell me everything you know about this guy that's been using you." Edward said. Ruby looked down.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked. She knew full well why he wanted to know. He wanted to find him and he wanted to find out everything about him.

"You already know why, Ruby, don't play dumb." He said. "If you're worried about him then you shouldn't be, after what you've been saying he did to you."

"I haven't been saying all that much, you've just been piecing it together in your mind," Ruby said in an unusually bitter tone of voice. There was silence for a moment, only broken by steady breathing. "Besides," her tone was milder now, almost inaudible. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Well don't be," Ed scowled at the images in his head of what Ruby hasn't told him about, what he knows must've happened for her to be afraid like that. "I'll find the bastard one way or another." He stood up from the table, walking out the door and slamming it on his way. Ruby stood up. She thought for a moment.

"Winry, can you watch Amber?" She asked. Winry nodded and Al just sat there, concentrating on the table, taking in everything that was said and thinking it over thoroughly and realizing Ed had nowhere to go anyway so why bother going after him.

"You know, Ruby," he said. "Brother might just need time away. This has all been such a big shock to him. Think about it; first he finds you after it's been over a year since we saw you leave, then he finds you not only have a child but his child. It's a bit overwhelming, adding to it that you have someone using you like a puppet." Ruby stopped at the door, staring out into the rain and the fading figure of Edward as he ran off.

"I know you're right, Al, but I can't just let him go out there like that. It isn't safe!" Ruby's eyes closed and she knew they were all watching her; watching as tears fell to the ground below her as she silently cried for freedom.

It was well past dinner and Edward still wasn't back yet. Pinako had told Winry to go to bed and Al went up to look out the window in the room he shared with Ed, hoping to see him coming. Pinako herself went to bed but Ruby stayed awake. She sat by the door, a warm blanket draped over her shoulders. She couldn't sleep until she knew Ed was back though dream like images kept forcing their way into her mind.

She felt herself get taken away to another place, a familiar room, haunting her relentlessly over again. It was a damp, musty room filled with darkened silence. Cold air wafted through a crack in the dirt covered window. Water began to fill in all around her as the room seemed to be dripping away into nothingness. A cold drop of water splashed Ruby's face causing her to blink. When she opened her eyes again she was back by the door in her old home. She stood up, realizing there really was water around her. Looking around the room she realized it wasn't rain; someone was there.

"Who's in here?" She asked in a quiet tone. A footstep came from the corner closest to her. She looked around to where it came from. The figure of a man stood there with cold eyes burning into her like flames. She looked away and heard more footsteps as he drew nearer. She closed her eyes tight. Falling to the ground she trembled in fear. "Who are you?" She cried. She opened her eyes with a jolt as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You've forgotten me?" He whispered. Ruby turned and looked into the face of Envy. She nearly fainted from the sheer fear of it all. "I had to see how you were doing; I couldn't just leave after that encounter we had in the forest the other day." He stroked his fingers through her hair.

"Why didn't you let me die?" Ruby asked. Envy looked at her, puzzled. "Everything I've been going through because you got that stone for me is just not worth it!" She fell to the ground, tears streaming onto the floor.

"I couldn't let you die," he said. He stood up. "I couldn't bear to watch you suffering like that. I knew this man wouldn't put you through anything you couldn't handle."

"If you can't bear to watch her suffer like that," a new voice came from the door. Ruby looked up, a relieved smile briefly crossing her lips as Edward, dripping and cold, walked in. "How could you kill all of those others, without a second thought, but spare the life of one girl you barely knew?" Envy clenched his fists.

"That's none of your concern," he snapped. He pushed past Ed, running out the door. Ruby stood up, wrapping her blanket around Edward and pulling him close in a warming hug.

"Where were you, I was so worried yo-"

"Why does he care so much?" Ed cut her off. "Ruby, why does Envy care so damn much about you but not about anyone else?" He sighed, letting it go until morning. He was too tired to handle anything else and all he wanted was some rest.


	5. Want to explain something to me?

Chapter Five

The events of the night had kept Ruby from sleeping. She knew what Edward would be asking come morning and she knew she couldn't lie. Instead, she decided, it would be better to tell the truth, but tell it in such a way that unless he asked specifically, she wouldn't let it slip. She sighed and got out of bed, unenthusiastically dragging her feet to the shower.

After getting dressed, she went down to breakfast. Ed was already sitting at the table waiting.

"Good morning," he said. Ruby sat opposite him.

"Good morning," she echoed. They were the first ones up, though Winry would probably be coming down soon.

"Want to explain something to me?" Ed said, more as a demand than a question. Ruby didn't respond. "Why did that damn homunculus spare you over anyone else?"

"I don't know," she said, not making eye contact with him. "Maybe because I was a homunculus at one point, too," Ed stared at her, unblinking, for an uncomfortably long time.

"No," he said finally. "You know the reason. You just aren't telling me." His words made Ruby shrink back, a subconscious attempt to hide away, confirming Ed's suspicions. "Tell me," he asked, "did you love him?" The directness of the question and the morose tone of Edward's voice made Ruby look up at him, guilt spilling over her like rain water. She looked down again before answering.

"I thought I did," she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes. "But I was wrong." She looked up to see Ed's reaction but he just stared off into the distance. An unnerving silence followed, causing them both to jump when thunder cackled above the house. "I'm sorry, Ed." Ruby stood up. "I shouldn't let myself be so fickle." She walked over to the door, tears straining to flow, and walked out. She knew she shouldn't but she had to go back. She had to face him.

"Ruby, where are you going?" Ed called. She stopped. How can she do this again? Every time she leaves things only get worse. She heard him running up behind her. "What the hell, Ruby?"

"Ed," Ruby turned to face him. "I.. I don't know what to do!" She let herself get wrapped in his embrace as lightning flashed in the sky.

"Quit running away," he said to her. She looked up at him. "Quit running away from me, quit running away from your family, all we want to do is help and all you do is run away."

"You can't help me anymore!" Ruby cried. She was desperate to tell someone about everything, but she was struggling with not telling Ed. "You helped me with my other problems in the past but this one you can't."

"Is that fact or are you so stubborn that you won't let me try?" Ed pushed her away. "If you don't want my help then just go on and handle things on your own like you were doing before." He turned around and went back to the house, leaving her standing in the rain, on her own.


	6. Capture her

Chapter Six

Ruby stood frozen, the rain masking her tears as she contemplated her next move. She drew the conclusion that someone was going to die, and that someone was going to have to be _him_. _I can't do this alone, but I can't ask Ed to help me.. He wouldn't be able to do it. Or maybe he'd be all too willing.. _She tried to reason with herself. _But I know someone who can help._ Ruby took a running start toward the forest but quickly slowed her pace as the mud made her feet slip, almost knocking her off balance.

It took her a while in the rain, but she eventually made it to the shelter of the trees. Water dripped down her face from her hair, chilling her wet body. "Where's a fire when you need one?" She sighed sarcastically to herself.

"Apparently it's not here," A male voice rang through the trees, not the least bit drowned out by the rain. Ruby looked around her to find the man, but it was impossible among the trees and rain. "Why are you still here, Dagger Alchemist?"

Shaking, Ruby began to reach for her dagger. It was him. "You damn bastard. You tricked me! You knew my past with Edward, and that I couldn't kill him!"

The man laughed. "You're right; I do know you can't kill your precious Edward, which is why I sent you out to do it! If you don't complete your final task you'll never be free; likewise, if you're never free you're always my slave, to use however I need." Ruby pulled out her dagger but froze when the man came out, walking confidently toward her, carrying a sword. _I never expected him to bring that. _She thought uncomfortably.

"Why did you do that? I thought you were going to let me go! I thought you were going to give me freedom!" Ruby activated the Circle on her dagger; a medium sized one with a wooden handle and sharp blade, its transmutation circle carved into the handle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said with a chilling tone. "I have friends in high places." Ruby looked confused for a moment. Who could possibly be higher than him?

"That's enough for now, Pride." A new voice, this time a woman's, called through the rain. "She doesn't need to know any more."

"Who are you?" Ruby asked the stranger, who was wearing a black dress that nearly matched her short black hair.

"My name is Dantè," she answered briskly. Dantè walked up to Ruby, stopping inches away from her. All instinct told her to kill her, to get rid of the one who obviously had control over her tormentor, but all she could do when faced with the icy stare of the woman before her was stand frozen.

"Why did you just call the Fuhrer Pride?" She asked. Her voice was unsteady. Pride was a homunculus name.

"You'll learn more about that later," Dantè replied with a scowl. She leaned in close to Ruby's face. "Right now I want you to take me to Ed!" Ruby tightened her grip on her dagger.

"No." She said hoarsely. "I won't take you to him." Dantè's eyes squinted angrily. Pulling her head back, she slapped Ruby across the face, throwing the fear-stricken girl to the ground.

"Fine. Pride," she summoned, "capture her. Then we'll get the Fullmetal Alchemist." Pride dipped his head and raised his sword.

"Yes, master," he said. He cut deeply into Ruby's arm before she could stand up, making her stay on the ground, writhing in pain. She tried to sit up but her body ached and the cut made her arm throb. Before she had time to see what was coming, Pride struck her head with the blunt end of his sword, knocking her unconscious.


	7. You're awake

Chapter Seven

When Ruby awoke she was surrounded in darkness. She felt something tightly tied around her arm where the cut was and realized someone had bandaged her and brought her back to the room she so familiarly knew. Looking around as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw someone else, unmoving, beside her. Sitting up, she crawled on her knees to where she could see them more clearly. She peered over their shoulder to get a close look at their face and gasped at the horrifying sight before her. She could barely even tell who it was, but when she was able to see past the blood and swelling, she knew it was Ed. _What the hell did they do to him..?!_ She screamed in her mind, unwilling to use her voice in case she was heard. She quickly checked to see if he was breathing, and to her dismay he was barely hanging on. Oh _Edward, no!_

"You're awake," Dantè said, entering the room silently. She moved over to where Ruby leaned over the limp body that was Ed, who just lay there suffering. "It's only a matter of time, you realize." She said.

Ruby fought back tears and asked simply, "Why?" Dantè sneered at her.

"Because of what he did to me," She answered. "Do you know how long it took me to get my hands on a Philosopher's Stone after what he did to me? I almost didn't make it. I used what was left of the Stone on you when Envy came back and told me about you. You should feel lucky to be alive. When Envy brought me to you you were almost dead." Ruby took a moment to let the information she had just learned sink in. It was Dantè who had saved her life? It was Dantè's Philosopher's Stone that made her human?

"But... Why? Why did you make me human again?" She asked.

"Because I knew you would lead me to Fullmetal." She answered. Ruby winced. She was being played; she was a pawn in this twisted game. She heard someone else enter the room. "Envy, did you get her?"

"She's right here," Envy replied, walking over and handing something large to his master. Ruby looked closely. _Amber?!_

"What are you-?!"

"Be quiet and listen!" Dantè snapped. Ruby glared at her only to be met with a menacing stare. "You have tree choices. First choice, kill Fullmetal and go back home with your little child and never be bothered by us again."

"I'd never kill Ed!" Ruby yelled. Amber began to cry quietly. Dantè shot her a nasty look and continued.

"As I was saying, second choice, you don't kill Edward but in exchange I take over your body using your baby for the transmutation." Silence filled the room. Ruby glanced at Envy, who didn't seem to know any more than she did. Ruby leaned over Ed's body, checking his breathing again. He was still hanging on.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention," Dantè added, "If you let Edward die himself, your little baby dies with him."

"How can you be so heartless?" Ruby cried.

"I'm not heartless. I've had a few hearts, actually. Not too many, seeing how long this body has lasted me, but now I'm in need of a new vessel." She replied. Ruby looked at Edward's body and watched the slight rise and fall of his breathing. She put her arm under Ed's body and lifted him so she could hug him, possibly for the last time.

"And the third choice…?" She asked. Dantè grinned and Envy looked down at the floor.

"The third choice is I let Edward live but use you to transmute your baby into an older homunculus to do my bidding." She answered. Ruby glared at her.

"Amber's not dead, how could you-?"

"She'll be dead soon enough if you don't make your choice." Dantè said. Ruby sighed and looked down at Edward.

"Master," Envy said quietly. Both of them looked at him questioningly. "What if we were to keep Ruby here with us as our slave?"

"Don't be stupid, Envy. She'd just run away again and cause more trouble for us." Dantè replied, though curiosity was clear on her face.

"We could keep Amber to be sure she didn't." Envy said hastily. Ruby gave him a look of fear and mistrust. Dantè thought for a moment.

"No, but we could keep the child. How does this sound, Dagger Alchemist; you and Fullmetal go free, and the child stays here with us. Then when she gets older I'll transfer my soul to her body as my new vessel." Ruby stared down at the ground. She couldn't even think of doing anything to kill anyone, and that was the only other option.

With a saddened and unsteady voice, she replied, "I suppose that would be the better of the choices." Dantè smiled.

"Envy, escort them back to their village home." Envy dipped his head.

"Yes, master."

"Wait!" Ruby said, standing up. "Can't I... Can't I say good-bye?" Dantè sighed; annoyed by the persistence Ruby had to get her way.

"Fine," She said. "Say good-bye to her then leave." Ruby leaned in close, taking Amber in her arms and kissing her forehead gently. After a few moments, Dantè took the child back and Envy lead Ruby out, carrying Ed in one arm.


	8. I'm getting her back

Chapter Eight

Ruby sat by the window of the room she shared with Winry, staring out at the soggy ground, flooded with puddles. The rain had finally stopped, after eight days, leaving the river that lead to Resenbool dangerously high. She couldn't go anywhere until the water receded, which could take days. She sighed, her face blank and expressionless. She was finally free, but she couldn't be any more depressed if the house should fall around her.

Someone rapped gently on the door. "It's me," Winry said quietly from out in the hall. Ruby didn't make a replying sound but merely looked away for a moment. "May I come in?" It was Winry's room anyway, why couldn't she? Ruby stood up and opened the door. Winry looked her over; her hair was the messiest it's been since she was little, her clothing was askew and she all around looked like a manikin that just survived the apocalypse. "Ruby, it's been days. If you were planning on doing something, you should do it, the longer you wait the-"

"Shut up!" Ruby cried. Winry tensed at the sudden hostility. "You don't know what this is like; I can't just go back there! They... They'd kill her for sure if I go back!" With an exasperated sob, she collapsed to her knees.

"Then get up and continue on with life." Winry said firmly. Ruby looked up at her, eyes brimming with anger and sorrow.

"I can't! Don't you get it? I can't... I need to find them! I can't let her go like that!" Ruby grabbed her head in frustration. "I can't!"

"Then do something about it, will you? You can't spend your whole life regretting thi-"

"Damn that word..." Ruby grunted. She stood up, pushing Winry away from the door. "Move!" She stormed down the stairs, brimming with anxiety and anguishing amounts of stress. She passed by Ed, who was sitting in the kitchen, his left arm in a sling and his chest to his hips bandaged tightly. His face was still swollen and bruised, but he had improved greatly since the day it all happened. She looked around the room, trying to see where she had left her daggers. "Where the hell..?"

"Do you mind telling me what you're doing in such a huff?" Ruby turned around to see her aunt Pinako.

"I'm getting her back. Where are they? Damn it all, I'll go without them." She said, turning to the door. She opened it and took a few steps out, then stopped. The afternoon sun wasn't doing a very good job of drying the ground and her feet were getting stuck.

"Need a hand?" She looked up. Envy stepped forward. "I'm sorry about what happened. I assume you were coming to get Amber?" Ruby twitched. Was she that easy to read? No, he just knew her well. Maybe too well? After all, what he knows he can pass on to his "master", the one who had her child, who could at that moment be trying to take her place as Amber's mother.

"Where is she keeping Amber?" She asked, getting straight to the point. Envy smiled.

"She's not. At least, not my master, if that's who you mean." He said. Ruby looked confused.

"Then who is taking care of her? Where is my little Amber?" She came closer to Envy. He took her hand.

"Let me take you, not tell you." He said. He helped her through the mud, taking her farther and farther away from the house. The mud seemed to thin out a little after a while, and Ruby realized where they were going. A couple miles away there was the train station.

"Why are you taking me here?" She asked. Envy spun his head around to face her.

"You want to get her back, don't you?" He asked. Ruby shot him an icy glance.

"Of course!"

"Then follow me." He said. Once they had reached the train station, he went onto the tracks. "Come on," Ruby hesitated. "We don't have much longer to wait, you know."

"Why don't we just take the train? It's a lot faster." She asked. Envy sighed.

"Because we're not going far from Resenbool." He grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him until they had reached a bridge that crossed the river that was still swollen. He stepped off the tracks. "Over here," Signaling for Ruby to follow, he ducked under the bridge, his legs dangling in the water as he held on to one of the wooden support beams. Once Ruby had gotten down to where he was, he climbed down until he was halfway in the water.

"Are you trying to drown me or something?" Ruby asked, suspicious that he might not be trying to help her after all.

"If I wanted you dead I would've killed you by now instead of wasting time. Now come on!" He jumped into the water and began swimming toward the closer of the shores. Ruby followed, struggling to catch up in the river's current. She crawled up on shore next to Envy, who let her stop and catch her breath for a moment. "In case you're wondering, she's fine. Right now Sloth has her. She seems to be unsettled about a child being taken from its mother, so she agreed to help when I told her I was going to bring you here." Envy said somewhat quietly. Ruby looked up at him, pulling her dripping hair behind her ears.

"Sloth?" She questioned. Envy realized Ruby had never met Sloth before, so he quickly explained she was also a homunculus. "Well," Ruby sighed. "When will she get here?" Envy pointed to the water, a small bundle floating on the top and an odd trail of water going against the current.

"She's here now." He said as the water began to take the form of a human, the bundle that had been floating now resting in the woman's arms.

"Sorry it took me so long, I almost couldn't make it. Wrath was trying to follow me." She said, walking over to them. Ruby stood up, examining the bundle with her eyes. She looked questioningly at the woman called Sloth, wondering if that method of travel was really suitable for a small child. She reached her arms out to take the bundle, but Sloth turned away.

"Ruby," Envy said warningly, "we know you want her back, but you know that we need an exchange. Equivalency." Turning sharply to see if he was serious, Ruby reached for her dagger, but remembered she hadn't found any of them earlier.

"I thought you were going to help me!" She cried in anger. Envy sighed.

"If we just handed her over do you really think we'd still be alive, or whatever we are, tomorrow when our master finds out?" Sloth said. Ruby walked up to her, pulling one of the warm blankets off the bundle to make sure this wasn't a trick, and saw her baby's face. It was no trick, as far as Amber being there.

"What is it you want?" She asked, not taking her eyes off her sleeping child.

"We want you to kill Edward." Envy answered. Ruby began to shake. It was starting all over again.

"But, I..."

"We'll give you Amber now, but one of us will always be keeping an eye on you to make sure you go through with it. You have until tomorrow morning or we take her back to our master." Sloth said in a demanding tone. Shaking, Ruby took Amber from her.

"And I won't have to loose her again..?" She inquired, being sure there were no other strings attached.

"Amber will stay with you forever." Sloth replied. Ruby looked down into Amber's face as she began to wake up. She smiled as Amber began to laugh.

"Alright, I'll do it, but you will never come near Amber again." Agreeing to kill Ed was almost as hard as when she had originally agreed to leave Amber with Dantè. Almost as hard as when she had been ordered to kill him before she knew he was Fullmetal... It would be almost as painful as the day she didn't follow through with her orders…


	9. You made him cry

Chapter Nine

Ruby waited until after dark before returning to the house. She knew they would get suspicious if she came back so soon with Amber, after all, Dantè wouldn't just hand her over without a fight or striking a deal, and Dantè's deals were never good. Then again, neither were the homunculi's, but at least she knew she could trust Envy to keep his word. _I'll have to wait until they're all asleep._ She thought, walking back to the house. The mud that had been there earlier wasn't as bad, but she would still have preferred a different route if only time would allow it.

Once she reached the house, she saw few lights were on and guessed Pinako was already in bed. She could just make out the shape of someone sitting in the window of Ed and Al's room, and guessed it was Ed, waiting for her to return. Another shape appeared next to him, this time it was probably Winry. Once she reached the door, Ruby noticed a small box. "What's this?" She wondered. She shrugged it off. There was no time for this. She had until morning and she still didn't even know where her daggers were. Once she was inside, she was greeted, for lack of better word, by Winry.

"Where were you?!" She asked. Ruby held up Amber.

"I thought I told you, I went to get Amber." She answered. She tried to continue toward hers and Winry's bedroom, but Winry stopped her.

"You could've been killed! What were you thinking? You didn't even have your daggers!" Winry pointed to a shelf where Ruby's glass dagger was sitting, her wooden-handled one behind it.

"Look, there's no use arguing now, we'll wake the whole house. Let me go put Amber to bed." Ruby said bitterly. It's not like Winry's her mother, after all, so why does she need to know everything? Pushing past her sister, Ruby went upstairs. Winry followed, keeping her voice low as she continued arguing.

"You made him cry," She said. Ruby turned to look at Winry. "He was worried, but he couldn't speak. He even tried to go after you, but Al had enough sense to stop him before he got hurt again."

"Do you think I meant to make Ed cry," Ruby said. She went into the bedroom and laid Amber down on the bed. "I'm going to bed now," She found her nightgown. Before undressing, she remembered what the homunculi had said. They were always watching her now. Looking around cautiously to see which one was watching and from where, she noticed a puddle of water on the ground near the open window. Sloth. Quickly changing into there pajamas, the two girls got into bed. Winry fell asleep quickly, making it easy for Ruby to slip downstairs and get her daggers.

Before she got to the shelf where they were, she heard something moving. Looking around, she saw what looked like Alphonse, pouring milk into a bowl. She watched curiously as he then went outside, leaving the door partially open. Before he came back in, she grabbed her wooden-handled dagger and slunk back into the shadows. She decided she would see what he was up to before carrying out her final mission. When he came back in, he was carrying the box she had seen earlier. He opened it, taking out two kittens and placing them by the bowl of milk. Once Ruby realized what he was doing, she went back upstairs. She made sure Winry and Pinako were still asleep before going to Edward's room. She could tell by Pinako's snoring she was out, and Winry was quietly asleep, not making a sound.

"Now it's time," She said. She went to Ed's room, her dagger in hand. She opened the door and crept in. Ed was still awake. She froze.

"Ruby..?" He muttered. She smiled. His injuries prevented him from talking much, so she wouldn't have to worry about him yelling for help. She came up to his bed. He looked at her dagger, then back to her. "What's that for?"

"Oh, it's nothing," She soothed. "I heard a noise out by the door but it was only Al feeding some kittens." She hated how easy it was to keep a straight face, to not shake, when he was so clearly clueless as to her true intentions. She sat on the edge of the bed, putting her arm around his shoulders, her dagger in her other hand. Ed nuzzled his face against her shoulder, attempting to let her know he was worried about her. Ruby put her other arm around him, her dagger still in her hand, and put its blade to his back. He tried to push her away when he felt the blade but she got on top of him, pushing him back against the dagger's sharp edge. He moaned as it cut deeply into his flesh.

"Why... Ruby..?" He gasped. Ruby sat up and put the dagger on the bed side table. She leaned over him, kissing his lips gently as she felt his blood seeping onto the sheets of the bed. He turned his head away, facing the dagger.

"I'm sorry Ed," Ruby whispered. She laid her head on his chest, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I had to. I had to to save Amber." She buried her face in his shirt, slowly sobbing as his life drained away in front of her. Ed reached his arm out, picking up the dagger. Ruby looked into his eyes, seeing a look of betrayed trust reflecting in them. "I'm sorry Edward, I'm so sorry!" She cried. He forced himself into a sitting position, propped against his pillows.

"I'm sorry too," He said. Ruby watched as he got out of the bed, falling to his hands and knees. He crawled out of the room, stopping to catch his breath. Ruby stood up, about to go after him, when a voice called to her from near the window.

"What is he doing?" Ruby turned to see Envy and Sloth standing there. "Why didn't you just finish him right away?" Envy asked. Ruby shook her head, her whole body shaking.

"I couldn't! I couldn't!" She cried. She turned back to see Winry standing there holding Amber, Edward still on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Ruby, what's going on?" Winry asked. Ed grabbed her arm, using her for support as he stood up. She looked him over, noticing the wound on his back. "Ed, what-" She was cut off as Ed took Amber in his arms, falling back to the ground. Ruby stepped closer.

"What are you doing?" She asked her as her heart pounded. Ed turned to look at her, then at Envy.

"How can I," Ed started. Blood came out of his mouth as he coughed. "How can I know she's mine... And not... His..?" He asked. Everyone seemed frozen in time for what seemed like years before an answer came.

"You can't know," Ruby said. Winry looked at her sister in disbelief. How could that be..? Ruby looked from Envy back to Ed. "But does it really matter?" Ed lifted the dagger.

"This dagger won't be the death of me, Ruby." He said. Ruby stared at him with wide eyes. What was he going to do? Envy stepped forward, a smirk on his face.

"Well Ed, it seems you're a little late on that one. You've lost so much blood by now; you'll drop dead any minute!" He kicked Ed's head, knocking him to the ground. Ruby fell to her knees. _What have I done..?_ She crawled over to where Ed was lying and put her arms around him.

"Ruby... Make... Circle..." Ed rasped. Envy's kick weakened him. He didn't have much time left. "Or... Amber... Dagger..." He closed his eyes and his whole body slumped over, crushing Amber under his weight.

"Amber!" Ruby rolled Ed over. Nobody made a sound at the sight. Ruby's dagger had pierced through Amber's neck when Ed had collapsed on her.


	10. I'm going to fix things

Chapter Ten

It was two days since Ruby attacked Ed, who killed the thing she was trying to protect the whole time when he collapsed to the ground. The doctor who had been sent for had pronounced Amber Dead On Arrival, which everyone already knew, but Ed was still alive. That is, up until now.

Winry entered the bedroom where the doctor stood over Ed, examining him closely. She carried a bowl of water with a cloth soaking in it which she set on the ground.

"Is he..?" She choked. The doctor pulled the sheet over Edward's head. Winry fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry," The doctor said. He left the room to tell the others.

Down stairs, Pinako sat at the table, frustration and concern wrinkled across her face. "She was always such a good girl," She muttered. She stood up when the doctor came down.

"He's dead," He said. Before Pinako could reply there was a knock at the door. She opened it. Two men in military uniform stood with six others behind them.

"What do you want?" Pinako asked. Roy Mustang handed her a paper.

"We've been ordered to capture the Dagger Alchemist. We believe she's staying here." The other man, Armstrong, said. Mustang signaled to the men behind them to begin searching for Ruby.

"And just what do you plan to do with her once you have her?" The three adults turned to face Winry, face streaked with tears, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Kill her like you did my parents?!" They didn't reply.

"Sir!" Two of the men saluted Mustang, two others were carrying Ruby by her arms, and the other two were helping carry Edward's body, wrapped in a sheet, to a more suitable place. Ruby didn't fight the soldiers, but rather went with them. Mustang looked over at the two carrying the body, then to Ruby. He walked up to her, snatching the pocket-watch from around her neck. Still Ruby didn't fight them. Armstrong came up beside him.

"Shall we go back now, Colonel?" He asked. Mustang nodded.

"Yes," He said. The soldiers followed the Colonel and the Major outside, carrying Ruby with them. Mustang turned his head to look at the side of the house. He thought he'd just seen movement. He signaled for Armstrong to follow him as he walked over to check it out. They saw a figure lurking in the shadows.

"Whose there?" Mustang called. The figure stepped out from the shadows. "Edward?" Ed stepped up to them. Mustang stood frozen to the spot, his body going rigid.

"Being dead wasn't my thing, so I came back just to piss you off and get my girlfriend away from you." Ed said. He came up to Mustang and punched him in the stomach. Mustang fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. Armstrong picked up a rock from the ground and used his alchemy to transform it into a spike, which he hurled at Ed. Ed dodged the attack, running past Armstrong and Mustang to where the soldiers were holding Ruby. He quickly had the two holding her taken out and went for the others. Ruby stood there, fear and confusion clear in her eyes. She watched as Armstrong picked up Mustang and carried him over to the house, setting him down and going back to fight Edward.

"Ed… I thought you were dead! I… I…" She stopped talking as he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. Armstrong began chasing him but Edward quickly outran him. Ed ran as far as the forest leading out of Resenbool before stopping, and even then he looked around before speaking to her.

"Ruby, are you okay?" He asked. Ruby nodded shakily. Ed sighed. "I'm sorry I had to do this," He walked behind a tree, and when he came back out, he wasn't Ed. He was Envy. Ruby fell to her knees.

"I actually thought..." She shook her head. "I should've realized." Envy came up and put his hand on her shoulder. Ruby looked up at him. "I didn't want to kill him... Why... Why… Did you make me kill him?!"

"You shouldn't have to ask that question." He said. Ruby stood up and backed away from him. Envy sighed. "I'm _Envy_, I was jealous of him. It wasn't my master I was afraid of; it was Edward I was jealous of. Sloth didn't care either way." Ruby's body shook. He just wanted Ed dead for his own reasons; there was nothing equal about it! What he had said about equivalent exchange was just a cover up so he could get away with it.

"You tricked me. I trusted you and you betrayed me!" Ruby ran out of the forest, back to Resenbool. _How could I have been so stupid, to trust a homunculus?_ She thought. Tears streaked her face. _I'm going to set this right… _She headed back toward the house. She wanted to be back before they sent soldiers out to find her, to keep her records as clean as she could from then on. She knew she could never erase what happened with Edward, but she wanted to make it easier on herself.

By the time she got back, they were just beginning to organize the search parties. She slipped in the back door of the house, where Winry usually takes out the garbage or sneaks in when she gets into trouble. On her way to the front of the house, she saw Ed's body wrapped in the sheet, lying on the floor. She stopped by it, getting to her knees.

"I'm sorry I did this to you…" Her voice trailed off into sobs. She bent over the body. She could feel where his auto-mail arm started, the hard metal easy to tell from his flesh. She pulled the sheet back to reveal his face. "I'm going to fix this, Edward; I promise you I'll fix this." She pressed her cheek to his. His body was cool and pale; a lot of time had passed since he was pronounced dead. Ruby laid there for a few moments before Winry came in, spotting her immediately.

"Ruby!" She gasped. She looked away from her and from Ed's uncovered face. "What are you doing? The soldiers are all out there looking for you!" Ruby covered Ed's face before standing up and walking over to her sister.

"I'm going to fix things," She said. Winry seemed confused. Ruby noticed this. "I'm going to bring Edward back."


	11. To die for love

**Chapter Eleven**

_I don't have long,_ Ruby thought to herself, _but I'll do this, no matter what the cost. _Gently Ruby picked up the corpse.

"What are you planning on doing..?" Winry asked hesitantly. Ruby walked over to the back door.

"You'll cover for me, right?" She asked. Winry shook her head.

"I won't if you're doing something stupid again!"

"Keep your voice down!" Ruby barked. She sighed, her head hanging low. "I'm sorry Winry. I- I have to do this. I wasn't even supposed to be alive anymore, and being brought back. . . the damage I've caused isn't right. I need to fix it." They were both silent for a moment.

"So I guess this means you're going to..?"

"Yeah,"

Winry wiped a tear from her cheek. "What if you fail? What if you end up like Edward or Alphonse after they tried to bring back their mother?" Ruby looked up.

"It's a chance I've got to take. Besides," Ruby opened the door. "I have Envy here to help me." She carried Ed's body outside where she was met with a soldier. She froze.

"It's me," He said. "Envy." He smiled at her. "Years ago I did this same thing with Lust, only that time, the corpse was you." Ruby flinched. "Don't worry about it, you turned out fine, he will too."

"But, I was a homunculus. . ." Ruby argued, beginning to sneak away toward the forest. She looked down at the precious bundle she carried in her arms, and for the first time realized how heavy he was. Envy came up behind her.

"I'll carry him," He said. Ruby tipped her head in thanks and handed him the bundle. As he took it, the sheet slid off, revealing Edward's body, stiff and cool, the blood on his bandages still wet. "You realize I'm only doing this because I like you."

"What's that supposed to mean..?" Ruby asked. She turned her head briefly to look at him.

"It means I'd just as soon let him stay dead and take you back to my master if it weren't for damn human feelings holding me back." He answered. Ruby looked around her, checking to see if anyone was around before making a dash toward the trees.

"Those human feelings seem to drive the world these days. I was brought back to be used for someone else's bidding because they're selfish, I tried to resist because of love, but ended up a slave anyway because of your love for me. Then I ran away because I had a conscience, killed for love, and now I'm going to. . ."

"To die for love," Envy finished. Ruby choked.

"Yeah,"

Their escape continued silently the rest of the way to the forest. When they arrived, Envy set Ed's body on the ground.

"How do you plan on doing this?" He asked. Ruby picked up a stick from the ground and broke off the skinny end of it.

"I'm going to wing it." She said. She cleared a large area of ground, making sure there was a clear area she could work with. Envy sat down, looking around and listening, ready to alert Ruby if anyone was coming.

"Do you even know what kind of transmutation circle to use?" He asked.

"Nope," She answered. She took the stick she had broken and began to carve a circle in the earth. "Which is why I said I was going to wing it," After the main circle was drawn, she got to work on the detailed insides of it, making up the design as she went. Triangles, squares, smaller circles, any shape she could remember seeing in an alchemy book she put together. Once it was finally completed to her liking, she stood back.

"If you ask me," Envy said. "It looks more like a crop circle." Ruby smiled at the joke. She knew how much this was going to affect Envy; after all, he had loved her just as much as Edward. But she knew in her mind that bringing Ed back was what she needed to do.

Walking over to where Envy had laid the corpse, she picked him up and carried him over to the circle. Envy watched as she placed him in the center.

"I have his body, this circle and me." She murmured. "Once I activate the circle, I'll give myself up to bring his soul back, and it'll become attached to his body once more. I guess it would be like how Edward gave his arm to pull back Al's soul, only I'm going to give all of me." She kneeled down in front of the array. Concentrating all of her energy to her hands, she pressed against the outer rim of the circle. It began to glow bright, vibrant colors, which would have in any other situation been beautiful to see. Within moments, Ruby began to feel uncomfortable. She looked around. The whole forest seemed dark, the only light coming from the transmuting circle. Envy had disappeared from sight. When she looked back, she faced a strange gate. She stood up, staring in awe.


	12. The Final Chapter

**Chapter Twelve**

Smoke slowly thinned as the transmutation completed itself. The disappearance of the lights from the circle had left the forest dark. Edward opened his eyes, his mind hazy and his vision blurred. He slowly lifted himself into a sitting position, rubbing his head as his memory and vision returned to him.

"What happened..?" He groaned. Looking at his surroundings, he saw a figure lying on the ground. "Ruby?" He crawled on his hands and knees over to the figure, which lay a few feet away. He looked in fear at the unmoving body before him. "Ruby! What happened? What... What did you do?" He put his hands on her shoulders and shook her. "Wake up!" Tears began to flow, running down his cheeks to Ruby's limp, unmoving body.

"You can't wake her anymore." Ed turned around to see Envy standing behind him. Confused, he took a closer look at where he had previously been laying_. A transmutation circle?_

"What happened?" Ed asked. "I remember the Gate, and I felt myself being pulled back, and woke up here..."

Envy sighed. "I thought you would've had it figured out right away. Ruby brought you back. I didn't think it would work at first, seeing how she didn't know what the hell she was doing to start with, but I guess it did."

"Ruby..? She's. . . Dead," Kneeling over her body, Ed brushed Ruby's hair from her face with his left hand. He felt her body was cool, and after his eyes had adjusted to the dark, noticed she was pale and lifeless.

"I wanted to make sure you were really alive before I left. Sort of a favor to her," Envy gestured to Ruby's body. "But now I've got to go back. My master will need me." With that, Envy left, leaving Edward still clutching Ruby's shoulder in his right hand. He nestled his head next to hers. Though he wasn't sure how long he stayed there, Ed knew he had been there long. He stood up, unsteadily at first, and picked up Ruby's body.

As he slowly walked back to the house where Winry and Al would be waiting for Ruby, Edward began to reflect on Ruby's short life, softly singing his thoughts out loud: "_A child so young, so sweet; an early fate she must meet; to someday know the meaning of love; to send her soul up above; her fate she knew was clear; until the day was here; with no hesitation she gave; to bring me back from the grave_." He seemed to walk aimlessly toward the house, his mind repeating the rhyme over again until he reached the house. Winry stepped out, followed by Pinako and Alphonse.

"Edward!" She cried, running out to meet him. "Ed, Ruby brought you back, she-"

"_An early fate she must meet; to someday know the meaning of love; to send her soul up above_.." Ed chanted back. Winry seemed confused, then looked down to Ruby's body. Ed seemed to just notice she was there. "Winry, Ruby is dead. She traded her soul for mine." Winry looked down.

"I know, Ed." She began to cry. Ed noticed this and began to cry again.

Al approached him with a look of astonishment. "Are you alright, brother?" He asked quietly. Ed didn't respond; instead, he began walking forward again, still singing his rhyme.

"_A child so young, so sweet; an early fate she must meet; to someday know the meaning of love; to send her soul up above; her fate she knew was clear; until the day was here; with no hesitation she gave; to bring me back from the grave_."


End file.
